Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${z-(-8z+10)}$
Explanation: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ z {-1(}\gray{-8z+10}{)} $ $ z + {8z-10} $ Combine the $z$ terms: $ {z + 8z} - 10$ $ {9z} - 10$ The simplified expression is $9z-10$